Kiss Exist
by hoshinoxxsai
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai hal yang bersangkutan./"Dan ciuman itu sendiri, adalah cara lain untuk memberitahu perasaan membuncah di dalam hati yang tak mampu diutarakan oleh kata-kata,"/SasuHina/First fic on this fandom!/Stand Alone/HIATUS


Hoopla~ Dengan author abal, panggil saja saya **Hoshi** :D

Kali ini saya membawa sebuah fanfiksi dengan tema yang—err—bagaimana saya mengutarakannya? Yang jelas, ini fanfiksi pertama yang saya posting di FNI. _Hope you enjoy guys~_

Dan saya menunggu reaksi _minna-san_ atas fanfiksi abal ini, kritik dan flame saya terima loh, asal nggak nge-jleb aja _*eh* *double plak*_

.

* * *

.

**_Kiss Exist_**

**_-At The Library-_**

**_A Naruto Fanfiction_**** © jonghoshinoxxxsai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha—Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**_Warning!_**

**_Typo_****/****_OOC_****/****_T semi M _****(for safe)/Abal/Nista/dll**

_-don't like, don't read-_

.

* * *

Sore di hari yang damai. Langit cerah tanpa celah. Hanya sedikit gerombolan kapas yang menggantung di sana—tipis. Sorot cahaya matahari tak begitu menyilaukan dan membakar kulit. Sepoi-sepoi udara yang melawan arus, terasa begitu menenangkan.

Angin sejuk membawa perasaan gembira ke sekeliling gedung sekolah. Dan sebagian masuk melewati ventilasi udara perpustakaan sekolah menengah atas yang terlihat sepi, sedikit pengunjung. Tak disangka, udara itu terhirup oleh indra pernafasan milik dua insan yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya di samping rak buku yang terlihat berdebu. Memanfaatkan situasi perpustakaan besar yang sepi itu sekadar untuk bersantai.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, namun dua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu tampak tak beranjak dari tempatnya. _Anteng _berada di tempat itu. Di tangan keduanya terselip buku bacaan non-fiksi yang sedari tadi mereka resapi—hingga tak terasa sudah seperempat bagian dari buku yang mereka pegang terbaca.

Pemilik surai indigo yang panjangnya mencapai bahu mengangkat wajah manisnya, menoleh pada orang yang ada di sampingnya. Iris _amethyst_nya menyiratkan sesuatu. Lantas, suara lembut kemudian terdengar. "Sasuke-_kun_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

_"Nande?"_ sangat singkat dijawab oleh rekannya dengan suara yang khas.

"Uhm...menurutmu, apa itu..._ciuman_?" pertanyaan yang terdengar ragu sekaligus rasa ingin tahu yang sungguh terselip di nadanya. Kesan pertanyaan itu sedikit nakal dan...polos.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Hinata?" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa janggal atas pertanyaan '_partner_'nya. Tidak biasanya si gadis menanyakan hal yang sungguh sensitif seperti, err, ciuman.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh bertanya? Bukankah semua orang boleh mengeluarkan suara?" kilah si gadis, memberengut. Pipinya menggembung, agak marah dengan kelakuan si Uchiha bungsu—Sasuke.

"_Ara_~ kau terlihat jelek kalau sedang ngambek. Aku akan menjawabnya," goda Sasuke kemudian. Ia membetulkan posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Hinata. Berusaha terlihat serius kala menjawab pertanyaan dari _gadis_nya.

"Kalau begitu, Sas—," Hinata yang tak sabaran, tiba-tiba tersentak ketika Sasuke menghapus spasi di antara mereka. Ia menyusupkan tangannya ke belakang telinga Hinata, dan sedikit menekan tengkuknya.

"Benar kau ingin tahu?" ada seringai yang terpeta di wajah Sasuke. Agak ragu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..."

Sasuke semakin menekan tengkuk Hinata, sementara ia terus mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis di depannya ini. Rasa takut sedikit terasa dari Hinata, dan ia memilih untuk memejamkan iris _amethyst_nya. Terpaan nafas yang terasa hangat selanjutnya mengenai wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat mengenai bibirnya. Lama. Terus seperti itu hingga dua menit selanjutnya.

Kemudian, seolah ada yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya ketika pertahanannya luntur. Mencari sesuatu, sebuah tambatan yang selalu dicari. Rongga mulutnya refleks membuka lebih lebar. Jilatan hangat yang memancarkan kasih sayang menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya. Aneh, ia menginginkan lebih tatkala benda lunak itu mengaitkannya pada miliknya.

Awalnya berniat tak membalas, gadis itu terpancing untuk ikut serta dalam ciuman yang tak dilandasi karena nafsu itu. Kedua benda lunak itu kemudian menari, mengikuti alur. Saling menghisap satu sama lain. Seutas benang tipis saliva jatuh dari sudut bibir salah satunya. Merasa kalau ini akan menjadi diluar batas, akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi _permainannya_. Melepas ciuman yang enggan diakhiri.

Dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur, keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau mengerti, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke selanjutnya. Ia mengelap saliva yang meninggalkan jejaknya di sekitar mulutnya. Seringai jahil kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

Ada rasa panas yang menjalar di wajah milik Hinata. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada sudut yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke. Tak ingin si lelaki melihat rona merah di pipi halusnya.

"A-aku, masih belum mengerti. Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata?" ucapnya terbata. Ia masih kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang dihadiahkan Sasuke kepadanya.

_TUK!_

"Dasar bodoh, hahaha..."

Hinata hanya melongo, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberikannya sebuah jitakan—yang cukup keras. Dan tawa Sasuke sedikit membuatnya—jengkel. Tawa yang jarang dilihatnya dari seorang _stoic_ seperti Sasuke. Tawa lepas—dengan _onyx_nya yang tersembunyi di balik tirai kelopak mata.

"Fuuh..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Tak ingin lebih lama diberi delikan-tak-biasa dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu," cetusnya kemudian.

"Ciuman itu," ada jeda sebenarnya, membiarkan pemuda berambut _jet black_ itu berpikir sejenak, "Seperti kita mengutarakan perasaan suka terhadap orang yang kita cintai. Ciuman yang terlihat sangat tulus, menggambarkan bagaimana tulusnya rasa suka itu terhadap orang yang dikasihinya. Tak peduli apakah orang yang kita kasihi akan membalasnya, yang terpenting adalah curahan hati kita kepada orang yang kita tuju. Dan ciuman itu sendiri, adalah cara lain untuk memberitahu perasaan membucah di dalam hati yang tak mampu diutarakan oleh kata-kata," Sasuke kemudian menyudahi pendapatnya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Hinata.

"Eeh?!"

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu maksud dari ciuman tadi," Sasuke menangkupkan wajah Hinata, tak ingin wajah itu kembali berpaling dari sorot matanya. Ia menginginkan Hinata tenggelam dalam arus lingkar _onyx_nya. Bertatapan dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Ketika rasa yang sebelumnya tak dimengerti telah dicerna, ciuman hangat itu berlanjut. Kembali mencurahkan segenap afeksi yang tak akan pernah terdefinisi oleh untaian aksara.

Tawa bahagia lantas membucah di sudut perpustakaan, meramaikan sedikit ruangan yang selalu tampak tak berpenghuni. Hingga petang menjelang. Membuka lembaran malam. Tak menyadari bahwa tinggal dua insan itulah yang tertinggal di balik gedung sekolah menengah atas itu.

* * *

-_OWARI_-

* * *

Meskipun statusnya '_owari_' ini fic masih berlanjut loh~ Dan saya akan berusaha meng-update fic ini dengan segera ^^

Seperti yang saya katakan di atas, kritik dan flame diterima, asal dengan bahasa yang tidak membuat saya down.

Akhir kata, RIPYU~

-jonghoshinoxxxsai-


End file.
